


Gentle

by lanalucy



Series: The Healing Arts [16]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Babies, Challenge Response, Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F, Gen, Queer Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey meets Aurora.</p><p>femslash100 challenge 456 - Gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

Laura brought Audrey into the bedroom. Audrey’s eyes widened at the sight of the tiny bundle in her mama’s arms. “It’s here?!”

Kara smiled at their older daughter. “Aurora’s here, Audrey. You ready to meet her?”

Audrey nodded, eyes locked on the baby as she climbed awkwardly up on the bed. She scooted closer, relaxing when she felt Laura sitting behind her. On her hands and knees, she peered into Kara’s arms, eyeing the newcomer. “She’s tiny.”

“She is. You were this tiny once.”

“I was?”

Kara nodded.

“Can I hold her?”

Kara handed the baby to Laura and held out her arms. “Come here.” She settled Audrey between her legs and then reached for the baby. She settled the baby carefully in front of them, Audrey’s arms automatically coming up to cradle the baby.

“Gentle, Audrey. Gentle.”

They watched as Audrey bent her head, her nose almost touching Aurora’s. The baby’s eyes opened, and they stared at each other for a long moment. Then Audrey kissed Aurora’s nose and sat back up. “I think she likes me.” She beamed at Kara and Laura. “When can she go to Uncle Helo’s class with me?”

Laughter bubbled up out of Laura and Kara. “It’s going to be a while, Audrey. She’s got to grow some first. But Uncle Helo will come visit her here pretty soon.”

Audrey rocked the baby, watching her face closely. As the baby’s eyes closed again, she asked, “Is it naptime?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Okay. I’ll show her how.”


End file.
